Chloride detection technology by conventional detectors cannot sense low chloride levels that are corrosive when present in a steam turbine. As a result, real-time monitoring for chloride is only possible by proxy methods, for example, monitoring of sodium levels, or measurement of cation conductivity. Proxy methods such as cation conductivity do not focus specifically on chloride, which is among the primary corrosive elements present in steam chemistry.
Ion chromatography is another method used for detection of chloride in real time. However, ion chromatography is a complex and expensive method that requires skilled operators and preparation of reagents.
Carefully designed transistors have been shown capable of detecting chloride ions at the sub-parts-per-billion level in real time. Such detection capability is of great interest to steam turbine owners, as severe corrosion may be caused to a turbine from the presence of even very low levels of chloride.
This present invention proposes a method of applying chloride detection technology in a chloride detection system for steam turbines. Chloride detection using chloride-sensitive transistors is solid-state, and does not require ion-selective membranes or reagents to detect the presence of chloride.
Intended advantages of the disclosed systems and/or methods satisfy one or more of these needs or provide other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.